The Bet
by Naria Prime
Summary: Naria (OC) hört zufällig mit, wie Megatron und Starscream eine Wette abschließen. Der Inhalt dieser gefällt ihr jedoch gar nicht. Daher setzt sie alles daran, die Durchführung dieser zu verhindern oder zu sabotieren. Was ihr wohl alles dazu einfällt? Und schafft sie es, oder wird sie scheitern? (OC-zentrisch, post-war)
1. Prolog

Hi! Das hier ist auch wieder eine etwas ältere Story, die ich eigentlich auf hochgeladen hatte. Die Idee dort kam einer Freundin von mir, SnowArcee.

Viel Spaß! :D

Übrigens: Bitte nicht ernst nehmen, das hier ist bloß als 'Humor' gedacht...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich musste schon zugeben, das plötzliche Friedensangebot der Decepticons vor ein paar Tagen war nun wirklich überraschend gekommen. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, nein! Es war bloß eben sehr plötzlich gekommen.

Heute war es endlich so weit gewesen: Der Friedensvertrag war komplett fertig ausgehandelt. Die Party die folgte verließ ich schon recht früh, als das High Grade rausgeholt wurde. Ich durfte ja sowieso noch nicht trinken, wozu also bleiben?

Was nicht unbedingt hieß, dass ich nicht in der Nähe blieb. Wenn alle voll mit High Grade waren, bekam man nämlich immer das beste Blackmail-Material...

Diesmal aber erregte etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Diskussion zwischen einem beschwipsten Starscream und einem ebenso angetrunkenen Megatron. Den Anfang hatte ich zwar verpasst, aber jetzt wurde es ja erst richtig spannend.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt, oh mächtiger Megatron.", kam es spöttisch und nur ein ganz klein wenig genuschelt von Starscream. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Sache gibt, in der ich besser bin als ihr!"

Megatron schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren, als er antwortete: „Und was wäre das, Starscream?" Auch er nuschelte nur leicht, doch aus seinem Tonfall konnte ich sogar so etwas wie Interesse heraushören.

„Verführen!", proklamierte Starscream theatralisch, und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie er dabei ausladend gestikulierte und auch ein wenig schwankte. Sehen konnte ich von meinem Lauschposten ja nichts, aber die Bilder, die aus meinem Prozessor kamen, waren schon komisch genug.  
„Und ich werde es beweisen!", erklärte Starscream gerade. „Mit einer Wette!" Oh, jetzt wurde es wirklich interessant! Grinsend beugte ich mich ein wenig weiter vor, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen.

„Und wen sollten wir deiner Meinung nach verführen?" Irgendwie klang Megatron jetzt schon fast skeptisch...

Was Starscream nicht zu stören schien, da dieser sofort munter erwiderte: „Optimus Prime!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte sich mein Amüsement in Wut, und ich musste meine gesamte Selbstkontrolle aufbieten, um nicht aus meinem Versteck zu stürmen und ihnen sehr handfest klar zu machen, dass ich das ganz und gar nicht gut fand. Optimus als Gegenstand einer Wette! So wie ich ihn kannte, würde er das Ganze absolut ernst nehmen und am Boden zerstört sein, wenn er herausfand, dass es in Wirklichkeit nur eine Wette gewesen war! Das musste ich um jeden Preis verhindern!

Doch gerade, als Megatron zustimmte, kam mir eine noch viel bessere Idee: Anstatt es jetzt schon zu verhindern, würde ich ihre Versuche sabotieren, sie bloßstellen, lächerlich machen, und sicherstellen, dass Optimus die ganze Sache nicht als das erkannte, was es eigentlich war, nämlich ein Versuch, ihn zu umwerben.

Blackmail-Material vorerst vergessen trat ich leise und vorsichtig den Rückzug an.

Jetzt ging es ans Planen. Wenn sie es wirklich ernst meinten, und das taten sie wahrscheinlich, denn keiner würde sich vor dem anderen eine Blöße geben wollen, musste ich auf alles, aber wirklich alles vorbereitet sein. Schließlich würde ich ja nicht wissen, wann sie versuchen würden, zu handeln, oder wie.

Noch im Laufen nahm ich Kontakt zu den Datenbanken auf und begann, nach Dateien zu suchen, die mit so etwas zu tun hatten. Was mir dabei als erstes auffiel: Vosische Flugtänze, vor allem solche, die, nun ja, Interesse signalisierten. Aber es waren auch jede Menge andere nützliche Daten dabei.

Bevor ich zu meinem Quartier ging, machte ich noch einen ganz kleinen Umweg über die Räume, in denen alle möglichen Materialien aufbewahrt wurden. Ein kleiner Dreh an der Programmierung der Kameras, und schon konnte ich mir all das nehmen, was ich brauchen würde. Im Endeffekt einfach nur jede Menge Streich-Materialien.

Jetzt war ich echt froh, dass ich schon vor Ewigkeiten mein Subspace mit Verstärkern erweitert hatte, denn den zusätzlichen Platz konnte ich nun wirklich gut gebrauchen. Äonenlange Erfahrung mit Streichen war wohl doch ziemlich nützlich...

In meinem Quartier angekommen, führte ich meine Recherche fort, diesmal aber über irdische Methoden. Was dabei alles herauskam... Danach würde ich mir auf jeden Fall mal den Prozessor checken lassen, aber jetzt hatte ich Wichtigeres zu tun.

Eine knappe Stunde später waren alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. „Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob es einem von euch gelingt, die Wette zu gewinnen!", wisperte ich in die Stille meines Quartiers, zufrieden grinsend.


	2. Flugpanne

Überraschenderweise war Starscream der, der sich zuerst traute, etwas zu tun, um Optimus Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Am zweiten Tag nach der Wette fand nämlich ein Flugtraining der Seeker statt, und ein paar andere, darunter auch ich und Optimus, hatten sich versammelt, um zuzusehen. Wir waren netterweise dazu eingeladen worden, was mich misstrauisch gemacht hatte. Zum Glück war mir gerade noch genug Zeit geblieben, um eine kleine 'Überraschung' vorzubereiten...

Bis jetzt war noch nichts passiert, die Seeker waren bloß in Formation geflogen, und das schon für ein paar Minuten.

Erst noch einmal drei Minuten später geschah endlich etwas: Starscream löste sich aus der Formation und flog... eine Spirale?! Jetzt hieß es schnell handeln.

Um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, stimmte ich mit einem: „Was soll das denn werden?" in die überraschten Rufe ein. Nur um dann nebenbei unauffällig ins Subspace zu greifen und einen kleinen Fernzünder herauszuholen. Ein einfacher Sender, doch eine Berührung des Knopfes startete meine kleine Überraschung...

Das Surren war über den Lärm der Triebwerke kaum zu hören, wenn man nicht wusste, auf was man achten musste, aber es war präsent. Ich entdeckte meine 'Überraschung' als erste, mehrere dunkele, kleine Punkte am Himmel, die schnell näher kamen. Und das gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn jetzt flog Starscream gerade etwas, das aussah, als sei es der Beginn eines Vosischen Flugtanzes. Die Punkte kamen näher und näher...

Das Geräusch mehrerer Schüsse lag in der Luft, und man konnte deutlich etwas auf die Seeker zufliegen sehen. Innerlich lachend stimmte ich auch hier in die alarmierten Rufe mit ein, bis das erste 'Projektil' traf...

und die Farbbombe Starscream in Neonpink musterte und dabei auch prompt aus der Bahn warf. Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, fanden auch die anderen Schüsse ihr Ziel. Nicht nur Starscream, sondern auch die anderen Seeker wurden Opfer der Farbe. Wieder und wieder fielen Schüsse, und ich konnte endlich mein Lachen zeigen.

Starscream blieb zwar störrisch und versuchte, den Tanz abermals zu beginnen, scheiterte aber daran, dass meine 'Überraschung' an Zielgenauigkeit gewann und ihn so zu einer (harmlosen) Bruchlandung zwang. Besagte 'Überraschung' waren eigentlich Trainingsdrohnen, aus dem Trainingsraum, die ich mit Farbbomben bestückt und auf 'Seeker=Feind' programmiert hatte. War übrigens gar nicht so schwer gewesen...

Immer noch grinsend sah ich zu Optimus und bemerkte amüsiert, dass er seine Battlemask aktiviert hatte. Seine Optiken funkelten jedoch, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er lachte, aber zu höflich war, es zu zeigen.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich Starscream, der immer noch am Boden lag, und fragte: „Und, war das jetzt Teil der Übung, oder nicht?" 'Drei, zwei, eins...', zählte ich in Gedanken runter, während Starscream mich verständnislos ansah. Genau bei eins dann weiteten sich seine Optiken, und ich konnte sehen, wie er verstand.

„Biest!", zischte er dann wütend und ließ noch ein paar sehr kreative Schimpfwörter folgen, allerdings sehr leise. Zumindest war er nicht so dumm, laut genug zu fluchen, dass Optimus es hätte hören können, der wurde nämlich ziemlich... ungemütlich wenn jemand in meiner Gegenwart irgendein Schimpfwort aussprach. Half aber sowieso nichts. Ich war unter Soldaten aufgewachsen, natürlich hatte ich da jede Menge Flüche und so weiter mitbekommen, und das noch, bevor ich 11 wurde...

„Also war das kein Teil der Vorstellung?" Ich spielte weiterhin die Unschuldige. „Schade. War nämlich echt lustig." Dann erst machte ich grinsend Platz für Ratchet, der es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, den Seeker einmal komplett durchzuchecken.

Bevor Ratchet allerdings Starscream zur Medbay ziehen konnte, und außerdem sträubte sich dieser ja noch, kamen sie noch einmal kurz an mir vorbei, und ich konnte es nicht lassen, Starscream zuzuflüstern: „Viel Spaß noch unter Ratchets liebevoller Fürsorge... Da kommst du nicht so schnell wieder raus..." Das indignierte Stottern, das daraufhin von Starscream kam, ließ mich beinahe in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen, aber ich hielt mich zurück.

In diesem Moment fiel mir noch etwas ein: Die Flugübung hätte eigentlich viel länger gedauert, das hieß...

„Optimus, du hast doch jetzt noch kurz frei, oder?", fragte ich, mich zu ebendiesem drehend. „Können wir da nicht eine kurze Extra-Trainingsstunde einschieben? Bitte?" Hoffnungsvoll sah ich ihn an. Ich liebte es, mit Optimus zu trainieren, er hatte bloß immer so selten Zeit dafür... Eigentlich mochte ich alles, was wir zusammen machen konnten, denn das hieß, das wir Zeit miteinander verbrachten, etwas, das doch so selten war.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Optimus sofort. „Ich habe auf jeden Fall noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde Zeit."

Erfreut grinsend machte ich einen kleinen Luftsprung! Das lief so viel besser als erwartet! Ich hatte Starscreams Versuch vereitelt und konnte jetzt auch noch Zeit mit Optimus verbringen! Allerdings hätte ich schwören können, dass ich zwei stechende, wütende Blicke im Nacken spürte, als ich mit Optimus nach drinnen ging... War aber wohl doch nur Einbildung...

Als ich nach dem Training auf dem Weg in mein Quartier war um mich wieder sauber zu machen, kam ich auch an der Medbay vorbei. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, stehen zu bleiben und zu lauschen, aber als ich Starscreams Stimme hörte, tat ich es dann doch.

„So ein Fiasko! Diese kleine (zensiert)..." So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, und ich wäre schon fast wieder weiter gegangen, da wurde er unterbrochen.

„Von der Wette kann sie nicht gewusst haben, es sei denn, dass du...", kam es von Megatron, ja, es war eindeutig Megatron, der dann aber prompt wieder von einem sehr aufgeregten und wütenden Starscream unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich habe niemandem etwas davon erzählt, oh mächtiger Megatron." Den Titel spuckte er schon fast aus, so wütend schien er zu sein. „Ihre kindischen Streiche kommen aber auch immer dann, wenn man sie nicht gebrauchen kann!" (Nur kurz zur Erklärung: Die Cons wussten auch von meinen Streichen, da ein paar davon sie bereits involviert hatten. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte...)

Nun, ich für meinen Teil hatte genug gehört. Ab diesem Punkt regte sich Starscream eh nur wieder über mich auf. Und was konnte er schon groß machen? Genau, gar nichts. Zumindest nicht, solange er noch nicht wusste, dass ich es speziell auf sie wegen der Wette abgesehen hatte. Das bedeutete, ich musste zwischendurch noch ein paar Streiche spielen...

Nichts leichter als das!

Grinsend, und schon wieder eifrig planend, zog ich mich leise und vorsichtig in mein Quartier zurück, ich wollte ja schließlich nicht, dass die beiden etwas bemerkten. Ehrlich gesagt freute ich mich sogar schon regelrecht auf ihren nächsten Versuch...


	3. Ist das für mich?

Den nächsten Versuch hätte ich tatsächlich beinahe verpasst, wäre ich nicht, wie eigentlich jeden Abend, zu Optimus gegangen, um ihn aus seinem Büro zu locken. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich sogar fast gestolpert.

Ein kleines, unschuldig aussehendes Päckchen lag vor der Tür auf dem Boden. 'Geschenke...', dachte ich mir. 'Okay, das wird schwierig...' Neugierig bückte ich mich und hob das Päckchen auf. Es war leicht, und kaum größer als meine Hand. Was da wohl drin war?

Nun, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden: Grinsend begann ich, das (doch recht ungeschickt gewickelte) Papier aufzureißen. Es waren mehrere Lagen, und bis ich fertig war, war der Boden zu meinen Füßen mit Papierfetzen übersät.

Das, was zum Vorschein kam, verschwand innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in meinem Subspace. Energon-Goodies! Lachend ließ ich auch das letzte bisschen Verpackung zu Boden fallen und öffnete die Tür.

„Optimus?", fragte ich leise, brach dann aber ab, als ich ihn sah. Er schlief, hatte sich wohl überarbeitet. Der arme, die Regierungsleute ließen einfach nicht locker. Die wollten keinen Frieden, die wollten den Krieg gewinnen... Ich hatte schon aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich in den letzten paar Tagen Streitgespräche stattfinden gehört hatte. Viel zu oft, soviel war sicher.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte ich, dass vor ihm auf dem Tisch etwas lag, was da garantiert nicht hingehörte. Ein weiteres Päckchen. Also entweder waren Starscream und Megatron unabhängig voneinander auf die selbe Idee gekommen, oder einer von beiden war besonders hartnäckig...

Vorsichtig, um Optimus ja nicht zu wecken, schlich ich die paar Schritte zum Tisch und schnappte mir das Päckchen. Und dann vorsichtig wieder zurück...

Mit einem in der Stille viel zu lauten Klappern fiel ein Datapad vom Tisch. Ich erstarrte mitten im Schritt. Kaum eine Sekunde später hörte ich (ich traute mich nicht, mich zu bewegen, das heißt, umzudrehen), wie Optimus sich bewegte. Mit einem einzigen Sprung war ich zur Tür hinaus und hatte sie hinter mir geschlossen, bevor er mich sehen oder hören konnte.

Oh je, das war knapp gewesen! Ich würde wirklich besser aufpassen müssen.

Das Päckchen steckte ich zu dem Inhalt des anderen ins Subspace.

Das nächste Päckchen kam, ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben, per Post!

Da die Post nur jede Woche kam, sammelte sich immer ein ganz schöner Haufen an. So auch diesmal wieder. Es war nach Namen sortiert, und wurde direkt auf der Basis in 'für Cybertronier' und 'für Menschen' getrennt.

Diese Woche war es nur ein einziges Paket, welches einer der Soldaten abends in den Rec.-room brachte.

„Hier ist ein Paket für Prime!", rief er aus.

'Nicht im Ernst...', dachte ich mir. Bevor irgendwer anderes reagieren konnte, hatte ich mich in den Bio Mode transformiert und dem Soldaten das Paket einfach aus der Hand geschnappt.

„Das ist nicht für Optimus, das ist für mich.", erklärte ich.

„Nein, das...", widersprach mir Starscream sofort. Nun, jetzt wusste ich zumindest, von wem dieses Paket kam...

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", fuhr ich ihm ins Wort, den skeptischen Unterton in meiner Stimme bewusst verstärkend. 'Screamer sah mich bloß entnervt an. Er konnte ja nicht zugeben, dass das Paket von ihm war... „Optimus hat in letzter Zeit nichts bestellt,", fuhr ich fort. „und ich benutze meist seinen Account, wenn ich irgendwo was kaufe. Ist ja nicht so, als wüsstest du, von wo das Paket kommt..." An diesem Punkt ließ ich meine Stimme ausklingen, drehte mich um und ging zu einer der Couches.

Immer noch grinsend riss ich das Paket auf. Es enthielt ein Wachs, ähnlich dem, was Sunny immer allen empfahl, beziehungsweise welches von Sunny immer als das beste auf dem Markt bezeichnet wurde. Also wirklich, ging es noch typischer?

Na ja, das war, was ich dachte. Was ich sagte, war dagegen: „Hey, super, mein neues Wachs ist angekommen! Ich dachte schon, das kommt gar nicht mehr." Danach verließ ich dann auch prompt den Raum, mich zurück in den Botmode transformierend, die anderen in dem Glauben lassend, ich würde das Wachs gleich ausprobieren. In Wirklichkeit aber war ich auf dem Weg in mein Quartier.

Kaum war ich dort angekommen, verschloss ich die Tür und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen, lachend. Das Gesicht von Starscream, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nichts sagen konnte, ohne sich zu verraten! Und erst sein Blick, als ich vorgegeben hatte, den Inhalt des Paketes tatsächlich selbst bestellt zu haben!

'Auf in die nächste Runde!', schoss es mir durch den Prozessor, und ich beäugte das Wachs skeptisch. Sollte ich es vielleicht doch mal ausprobieren...?

Nun, zumindest kamen danach keine Pakete mehr an.


	4. Zwischenspiel: Ablenkung!

Am nächsten Tag bekam ich zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen ein paar anderen mit. Es drehte sich darum, dass es in letzter Zeit, abgesehen von dem Farbstreich bei der Flugshow, ziemlich ruhig gewesen war. Verdächtig ruhig. Das war der Punkt, an dem ich mich wieder daran erinnerte, dass ich ja eigentlich nebenbei noch ein paar Streiche hatte spielen wollen.

Nun, dann musste das jetzt eben ein etwas größerer Streich werden. Und dafür brauchte ich Hilfe. Zum Glück gab es ja immer noch Sunny und Sides, meine Streiche-Partner. Ich hatte noch nicht wirklich Lust, irgendeinen der Cons zu involvieren, der Frieden war ja schließlich, zumindest vonseiten der Menschen, noch recht wackelig.

Für Streich-Ideen war das Internet immer perfekt... Und der, den wir uns ausgesucht hatten, war auch noch so herrlich simpel! Das einzige, was wir dafür brauchten: Frischhaltefolie. Und zwar jede Menge davon.

Ach, und natürlich Betäubungsmittel, sonst würde das schon bei unserem ersten Streich-Opfer schiefgehen. Zum Glück hatte ich noch was davon übrig, in die Medbay einzubrechen war selbst an Tagen, an denen Ratchet gute Laune hatte, viel zu gefährlich...

Eine Woche lauerten wir der Post auf, bis endlich dann ein Paket ankam, dass die Unmengen Frischhaltefolie enthalten musste, die wir bestellt hatten.

„Drei, zwei, eins...", zählte ich flüsternd runter, dann rasten Sunny und Sides auf den verwirrten Soldaten zu, der das Paket zusammen mit ein paar anderen abliefern sollte, in ihren Altmodes, und umkreisten ihn so schnell, dass ihm wahrscheinlich schon vom Zuschauen ganz schwindelig wurde. Darauf basierte der Plan.

Kaum waren sie kurz zum stehen gekommen, schlich ich mich von hinten an ihn heran, und schnappte mir so schnell es ging das Paket von seinem Wagen. Für einen Menschen wäre es zu schwer gewesen, aber das war ja der Vorteil an meinem Bio Mode: klein, und trotzdem total stark. Allerdings musste ich mich zusammenreißen, und nicht zu Sunny und Sides sehen, sonst wäre mir auch schwindelig geworden.

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später trafen wir uns in meinem Quartier wieder, ich war schon länger da, aber Sunny und Sides hatten einen Umweg genommen, um nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen.", meinte ich ohne große Umschweife. „Sonst erwischen wir nicht jeden vor heute Abend, und können den Streich vergessen."

„Klar.", erwiderte Sunny, und Sides ergänzte: „Aber wir sollten das Betäubungsmittel wieder ins Energon mischen, Spritzen sind einfach zu auffällig."

Zustimmend nickend schlug ich vor: „Teilen wir die Vorbereitungen wieder so auf wie das letzte Mal? Ich glaube, das wäre eigentlich am schnellsten, vor allem, wenn wir es noch vor dem Abendessen schaffen."

„Gute Idee.", kommentierte Sides, fragte dann aber gleich darauf noch nach: „Wieso eigentlich die Eile? Läuft da irgendwas wichtiges? Irgendwas, weswegen du Screamer ständig ärgerst?" Er lachte, offensichtlich nicht dagegen, bloß neugierig. Und vielleicht auch etwas beleidigt, dass ich ihn und Sunny da rausgehalten hatte...

Ich seufzte, und erklärte: „Ja, aber ich sag's euch, wenn wir mit dem Streich durch sind, okay? Nur so viel: Der Streich hier ist nur eine Ablenkung. Und ja, ich verspreche euch, ihr könnt mitmachen, Ehrenwort." Das reichte offensichtlich, denn wir konnten endlich mit den Vorbereitungen weiter machen, beziehungsweise alle anderen betäuben, so dass sie nichts merken würden. Hauptsache war nur, dass da nichts schiefging...

Noch nicht mal zwei Stunden später, nach dem Abendessen (wobei wir uns Energon aus meinem Dispenser geteilt hatten), schliefen alle tief und fest. Noch nicht einmal die Ausführung unseres Streiches würde sie jetzt aufwecken.

„Hier, nehmt die.", meinte ich, und drückte Sunny und Sides je ein paar Rollen Frischhaltefolie in die Hände. Wir waren in unseren Bio Modes, weil wir die Folie im Botmode ganz einfach nicht wirklich handhaben konnten, und es war essenziell, dass sie nicht riss, sonst hatten wir nicht genug, um alle zu schaffen.

Ich selbst nahm mir auch ein paar Rollen und lief los. Die meisten waren im Rec.-Room eingeschlafen, und lagen dort auf Stühlen, Tischen, Couches und dem Boden. Vorsichtig um die schlafenden Cons herumschleichend, hatte ich schon bald mein erstes Opfer im Blick: Prowl. Das würde lustig werden, wenn er aufwachte!

Schnell nacheinander kümmerte ich mich um Prowl, Jazz (der neben ihm eingeschlafen war), Ironhide (am Nebentisch), Ratchet (neben ihm), First Aid (auf einer Couch) und noch ein paar andere. Als ich fertig war, gaben sie schon ein recht lustiges Bild ab: Die Hälfte aller Mechs im Raum war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit in Frischhaltefolie eingehüllt, die mit so vielen Lagen sogar recht stabil sein würde. Jetzt mussten wir nur noch warten...

Kurz nach Morgengrauen war es dann endlich so weit: Im ersten Kokon bewegte sich etwas!

„Wer war das jetzt?", flüsterte Sides mir zu, mehr oder weniger erfolglos ein Grinsen verbergend. Bevor ich allerdings antworten konnte, kam ein sehr typischer Wutschrei von dem Eingewickelten. „Vergiss' es.", ergänzte Sides, immer noch leise. „Das ist unverkennbar Ironhide."

Jetzt regten sich auch die Cons, und mir kam ein Gedanke: „Oh je, wir sollten verschwinden! Daran hätten wir denken müssen, mit Hilfe von außen geht das Auspacken viel schneller!" Leicht panisch sahen wir uns an, drehten uns dann um, und los ging es. Wir sprachen kein weiteres Wort mehr auf dem Weg in mein Quartier.

„Was meint ihr, wie lange dauert es?", fragte ich dann, sobald wir angekommen waren.

„Keine Viertelstunde...", schätzte Sunny, und Sides schlug vor: „Steck' besser mal ein paar Datapads mit Spielen ein, damit es im Arrest nicht allzu langweilig wird."

„Hatten wir nicht auch was versteckt?", fragte ich, ehrlich verdutzt. „Das müsste doch auch noch da sein."

„Nein.", erwiderte Sides. „Haben sie gefunden." Mit einem Seufzer begann ich, durch meine Sammlung Datapads zu kramen, bis ich ein paar passende gefunden hatte. Ich hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, sie ins Subspace zu stecken, bevor die Tür auf ging.

„Crap...", murmelte ich. „Ich wusste doch, ich hab was vergessen! Ich hätte abschließen sollen..." Die Situation an sich war mir schon so bekannt, dass ich nicht einmal lachen musste, als ich sah, das Prowl, der im Türrahmen stand, noch Folienreste an seinen Türflügeln hatte...


	5. Das Mistel-Problem

Tink. Tink. Tink.

„Hör' auf, 'Ria, das nervt.", kam es leise von Sunny. Ich hatte ihn wohl aufgeweckt. Sides schlief noch, der Glückliche. Seufzend zog ich meine Hand von der metallenen Wandverkleidung zurück, die ich angetippt hatte.

Mir war langweilig! So was von langweilig!

„Spielen wir eins der Multiplayer-Spiele?", fragte ich ebenso leise. „Mit den anderen bin ich schon durch, und ich habe vergessen, Filme einzustecken." Sunny drehte sich einfach nur um und grummelte irgendetwas. Seufzend legte ich mich ebenfalls wieder hin. Das war das einzige Problem, wenn wir uns eine Arrestzelle teilten: Ich war eher Frühaufsteherin, während Sunny und Sides echt gerne lange Recharge hielten, sofern möglich.

Eigentlich kaum zu glauben, dass wir erst knappe zwei Tage hier waren. Fühlte sich auf jeden Fall um einiges länger an...

Eine Stunde verging, dann zwei, bis sich die beiden endlich einmal dazu bequemten, aufzuwachen. Überraschenderweise aber brauchten sie dafür dann aber gar nicht mal so lange, jedenfalls keine Viertelstunde.

„Auch schon wach?", begrüßte ich sie, leicht sarkastisch, was wohl daher kam, dass ich die letzten zwei Stunden in völliger Langeweile verbracht hatte. „Wollen wir jetzt vielleicht mal eins der Multiplayer-Spiele spielen?" Es dauerte gerade mal ein klik, bis sie (immer noch etwas schläfrig) die Frage verstanden hatten, und schlussendlich auch mal antworteten. Gut, jeder war direkt nach dem Aufwachen ein bisschen schwer von Begriff, aber ich war schon eine ganze Weile wach, und dementsprechend ungeduldig.

„Nein, jetzt nicht...", kam es mit einem Gähnen von Sides, während Sunny seinen Lack begutachtete. „Aber... wovon sollte der Streich eigentlich ablenken?" Auf die Frage hatte ich ehrlich gesagt schon gewartet.

„Moment, das sollte besser keiner mithören...", erwiderte ich, und begann, ein Störsignal auszusenden, das die Kameras inaktiv werden lassen würde. „So. Okay, ähm... Ich hab auf der Friedens-Party ein Gespräch zwischen Megatron und Starscream mitbekommen. Sie haben eine Wette abgeschlossen. Der Inhalt: Optimus zu verführen." Selbst das zusammenfassen dieser fragging Wette machte mich schon wütend!

„Wie jetzt... was?", stammelte Sunny, total verwirrt. „Wie sind die denn..." Er stoppte. „Warum würden..."

„Sie waren total betrunken. Viel zu viel High-Grade, würde ich mal sagen. Deswegen hat's wahrscheinlich auch keiner außer mir mitbekommen. Ihr wart ja alle schon richtig angetrunken. Ich darf ja noch nicht.", unterbrach ich ihn, als mir klarwurde, dass das nichts brachte. Sides starrte mich derweil nur geschockt an, das war ja schließlich auch ein seltsamer Gedanke...

Genau das echote er dann auch: „Gruselig. Einfach nur bizarr. Ugh... Hat mal jemand Lösungsmittel? So was brauche ich nun echt nicht in meinem Prozessor! Ich meine, die wollen wahrscheinlich auch noch, dass es mit Interfacing endet!"

„Ih!", quietschte ich. „Megatron und Starscream und Interfacing?! Na danke, jetzt wird mir schlecht!" Das war kein Witz. Ich konnte meinen Prozessor gerade noch davon abhalten, weiter an diesem Gedanken festzuhalten. Sonst hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich noch direkt in der Arrestzelle übergeben...

„Helft ihr mir jetzt, das zu verhindern, oder nicht?", fragte ich schließlich, mich selbst unsanft aus meinem Ekel reißend. „Die Geschenke, der Flug... Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie als nächstes vor haben!"

„Klar...", kam es langsam, aber trotzdem entschlossen zurück.

Zum Glück ließ der nächste Versuch, von wem auch immer, auf sich warten, bis wir zumindest aus dem Arrest raus waren. Ich hatte mir ehrlich gesagt schon Sorgen gemacht, aber es schien nichts passiert zu sein.

Na ja, bis ich dann am Morgen aus meinem Quartier kam, nur um mit dem Kopf gegen etwas grünes, pflanzliches zu stoßen, das viel zu tief im Flur hing. Ein Schritt zurück und eine kurze Suchanfrage via Google verrieten mir dann, dass es sich bei dem seltsamen Gewächs um 'Misteln' handelte, eine Pflanze, die eine recht eindeutige Bedeutung hatte.

Ein schneller Blick durch den Flur verriet mir dann, das meine Befürchtung wahr war: Überall hingen in verschiedenen Höhen gebündelte Misteln! Mein erster Gedanke war: 'Geht's noch offensichtlicher?!', und der darauf folgende: 'Oh je, da brauche ich diesmal wirklich Hilfe!'

::Sunny? Sides?::, fragte ich über Comm. an, nur um zwei gleichermaßen verwirrte ::Was ist denn?:: zur Antwort zu bekommen.

::Ich brauche Hilfe. Seht mal in den Flur, an die Decke, und googelt 'Mistel', dann versteht ihr, was ich meine. Und kommt, aber bitte schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen. Pflückt die Dinger auf dem Weg zu mir ab, okay?::, erwiderte ich, und schloss den Comm. wieder.

Dann seufzte ich, halb belustigt und halb entnervt, und begann ebenfalls, die Misteln zu 'pflücken'. Wegen der Höhe ging es nur im Botmode, was aber bedeutete, dass ich extra vorsichtig sein musste, um die Misteln nicht völlig zu zerstören. Ich hatte nämlich schon eine Idee, was wir damit machen konnten...

Ich war schon fast mit dem halben Korridor fertig, als Sunny und Sides bei mir ankamen, die Hände voller Misteln.

„Wo sollen die eigentlich hin?", wollte Sunny wissen, und ergänzte gleich darauf: „Mein Lack wird noch ganz grün!" Mich brachte das bloß zum Lachen. Das war mal wieder so typisch Sunny, dieses Kommentar...

„Erst mal ins Subspace.", wies ich sie an. „Die brauchen wir noch."

„Verrätst du uns auch, wofür?", kam es missgelaunt von Sunny, der sich das nicht zweimal hatte sagen lassen und sich jetzt die Blätter von den Händen schüttelte.

Grinsend meinte ich: „Besser nicht, sonst hört das noch wer. Kommt schon, ich weihe euch später ein."

Wir brauchten gut anderthalb Stunden, um die Misteln UNAUFFÄLLIG zu entfernen. Zum Glück waren sie aber nur bei den Quartieren und im Rec.-Room vorhanden, sonst wären wir ja im Leben nicht fertig geworden!

Erschöpft vom vielen Herumschleichen und Sich-Verstecken, lehnte ich mich an die Wand im Flur und sah zur endlich mistelfreien Decke auf. Neben mir taten Sunny und Sides mehr oder weniger genau das Gleiche. Aber... Moment mal! Mistelfrei? Nicht im Geringsten! Jetzt hingen diese verdammten Bündel schon wieder an der Decke, direkt über uns!

„Wollen die uns veralbern?", stöhnte ich, und stand wieder auf. Mich zu Sunny und Sides umdrehend, erklärte ich: „Na dann, auf zu Runde zwei! Aber wir sollten echt fertig sein, bevor Optimus Mittagspause macht und aus seinem Büro kommt..."

Also machten wir uns wieder an die Arbeit.

Als jedoch noch einmal neue Misteln auftauchten, regte sich in mir eine Befürchtung: „Die Gegenseite scheint auch Hilfe zu haben!" Und das stimmte wohl auch noch. Die einzige Lösung: Den Vorrat desjenigen erschöpfen, der dahinter steckte.

Am Ende wurde es echt knapp. Die Misteln wurden weniger, und ich schaffte es gerade so, die letzte abzunehmen, direkt vor Optimus' Büro, keine Minute bevor er es verließ. Glück gehabt!

Zwar waren wir jetzt echt müde, aber für einen kleinen Rache-Streich war immer noch Zeit... Die Ziele: Megatron und Starscream. Wer denn auch sonst?

:: _Okay, jetzt teilen wir die Misteln unter uns auf, und verstecken sie..._ ::, sendete ich an Sunny und Sides, zusammen mit einem Bild anstelle einer Ortsbezeichnung, um sicher zu gehen. :: _Bei Megatron und Starscream, wir wissen ja nicht, von wem die Misteln waren._ ::

:: _Ich tippe auf Megatron._ ::, erwiderte Sides, und schob auch gleich eine Begründung hinterher. :: _So was ist echt nur mit Hilfe von Sondwaves Cassettes möglich..._ :: Hmm, das machte tatsächlich sogar Sinn...

:: _Gut._ ::, antwortete ich. :: _Dann treffen wir uns in vier Minuten bei Megatrons Quartier. Selbst wenn er es nicht war, Screamer habe ich schon so oft geärgert... Abwechslung muss auch mal sein, stimmt's?_ :: Das einzige, was zurück kam, war Lachen.

Punkt vier Minuten später, bei Megatrons Quartier dann, händigte ich die Misteln, die ich noch hatte, den beiden aus, und meinte: „Ich stehe Schmiere, für den Fall, dass irgendetwas passiert, in Ordnung?" Ein synchrones stummes Nicken, dann waren sie durch die Tür.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie auch schon wieder draußen, grinsend.

„Der wird einen schönen Schrecken kriegen!", lachte Sides. Uns gegenseitig beglückwünschend, traten wir den Weg in den Rec.-Room an. Inzwischen waren wir auch schon ziemlich hungrig.

Ich werde niemals den Schrei von Megatron vergessen, als er am Abend seinen Schrank öffnete und fast unter einer Mistel-Lawine begraben wurde...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Mistel-Jagd basiert auf etwas, was mir früher immer im Hort passiert ist. Überall sind Zettel aufgetaucht, und ich habe ewig gebraucht, um alle zu finden und abzureißen. War aber lustig...

Hier ist leider erst ein mal Ende, weiter bin ich noch nicht. Ich plane aber, irgendwann, wenn ich die Zeit dafür habe, weiter zu schreiben. Bis dann!


End file.
